


Karma konesera

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM Gospoda Party, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash





	Karma konesera

Życie nauczyło Petera wierzyć w karmę.

Właśnie dlatego wykorzystał sytuację związaną z Nogitsune, będąc pomocnym i odrobinę ludzkim, a następnie uzbroił się w cierpliwość.

I właśnie teraz wszystko wracało do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Mmm… — wyjęczał Stiles, kusząco napinając mięśnie.

_Mmm w rzeczy samej_ , pomyślał zadowolony z siebie Hale. Stworzył prawdziwe dzieło sztuki, które docenić mógł tylko prawdziwy koneser.

Gruby sznur oplatał nagie ciało tworząc wymyślny wzór. Zazwyczaj żwawe ręce zostały bezlitośnie unieruchomione, a cudownie zgrabny tyłek był…

— Błagam, wejdź we mnie!

…wypięty i chętny.

Mówią, że karma to suka i bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej wie, czego Peter od niej oczekuje.


End file.
